Bien Común
by Azeituna
Summary: UA- Feliciano que es príncipe se va a casar con Roderich lo que hará un gran reino y dos chicos infelices. Además su abuelo quiere guerra. Lovino quiere atención. Y unos revolucionarios, la cabeza del rey.
1. Estados

N. A: Hola gente como está. Primero lo básico, Hetalia es de Himaruya y esto solo es un universo alternativo de la perdición jajaja Aunque habra uno que otro guiño de ojo historico. Habrá yaoi y het.

* * *

Estados

Ludovicus corresponde al estereotipo de las poderosas y desconocidas regiones germánicas. Con su orden y su fuerza tranquila; su metro ochenta y cabellos rubios largas con musculatura de guerrero. En esa corte latina eso era exótico y un poco intimidante. Pero a Francis no hay muchas cosas que le intimiden.

-Gracias Alteza.

Dijo agarrando con cuidado el documento que le entregaba. Antes de irse hizo una reverencia.

-¿Están los jóvenes príncipes disfrutando de su estancia?

Un gesto con la cabeza fue suficiente y Francis se retiró.

...................º...................

A Feliciano no le importa que Ludwig pise los pies Solo se apegaba y trataba de hacerle entender a su amigo la lógica de ese vals. Que para Ludwig era un sufrimiento y una preocupacion de no enredar sus piernas y caerse con el chico más bajo.

Roderich pensaba que su era increíble lo débil que su herma nito normalmente centrado era estaba con Feliciano. Estaba enamorado? Esos efectos del amor le asustaban un poco pero mientras toca no piensa mucho más que en el sonido en la sonrisa leve de su guarda espaldas y de Feli que le muestran que su música es tan buena como debería.

Ludwig solo aceptó eso porque Feliciano estaba triste. Porque había llorado. No que no pasara siempre pero esta vez los labios de Feliciano temblaban mucho impidiéndole hablar y en sus ojos el rubio vio una pena verdadera y el miedo mientras se abrazaba a él. Tenia que hacerle jugar para que piense menos en eso.

-Feliciano, seguro que tu abuela ganará la próxima campaña, además las fuerzas de nuestros dos reinos están unidas ¿no?

El mas pequeño dio una sonrisa triste. No era suficiente.

-Feli, las fuerzas de los aljurves son mucho menores y menos preparadas, además no te preocupes, alta tiempo…primero viene el baile no.

Ludwig hubiera querido acariciarle de alguna forma pero no sabia como. Feliciano fue el que levantando se de un salto le agarró de la mano. Para decir lo que decía cada vez que era cuestión de ese baile.

- Ve- Ludwig, ahora ya quieres practicar el vals conmigo. Por favor. - Ahora la mirada triste era solo manipulación pero seguir habiendo rastros de las lágrimas de verdad.

- Si Feli. - Dijo tratando de sonreír un poco.

.................º..................

El Castillo de Covienri fue alguna vez una fortaleza romana. Por eso Marcus lo escogió para criar a sus dos nietos. A Marcus le hubiera encantado esa época. Como admiraba a Julio Cesar y Augusto y Constantino Alejandro el Grande.

El sol se extendía por los viñedos que se veia por la ventana mientras el pensaba en la guerra que vendría. Le gustaban esas tierras que parecían una de las pinturas en acuarelas de su nieto menor. Eran igual de bonitas pero más reales y ricas grandes y verdaderas. Eran su tesoro y pronto tendría más. Pero primero la fiesta. Y luego la guerra. Sonrió ante esa idea.

Y se viró para recibir al hombre que le estaba mirando desde hace algún tiempo. Con una sonrisa de lado y los brazos cruzados. Su consejero le hizo una reverencia y se quitó el sombrero con lazos rojos y rosados.

Francis desentonaba con la piedra austera del castillo como una mueca de disgusto desentonaba con ese hombre siempre alegre.

-Le traigo noticias, mi señor. Dijo y apretó un poco los labios.

Marcus se viró hacia la ventana.

-Buenas noticias Caballero de Creteuil?

Francis se acercó. Y se oyeron los tacones de sus botas sobre el piso

-Para usted lo son Alteza. El rey Ludovicus del condado de Save-Alassen acepta las propuestas que usted Principal de Covienri le hace. Y acepta la fecha fijada para el matrimonio de sus hijos.

Marcus se estremeció un poco y no sabia si por la voz seca de Francis que era la de todos los nobles enojados o con el nombre Ludovicus. Tener al germánico fuerte y calculador sentado en su mesa era una molestia necesaria para la grandeza.

- ¿Y para tí no, verdad Francis? Eres muy directo quien diría que sería tan atrevido un niñito de nobleza de cuarta.- Dijo con alegría en su voz.

Eso calmaba a Francis no lo sentía como un reclamo sino como voto de confianza.

-Lo digo sobretodo por Feliciano el no quiere a Roderich y en cambio pasa mucho tiempo con el joven Ludwig.-

De nuevo Marcus miró los viñedos. Vino y después guerra.

- Francis. No por favor, si en algo te pareces a tu alumno es que eres un cobarde, rubia. -Dijo Marius burlándose mientras Francis fingía que se ofendía.- Y ni finjas que te preocupa Feli porque todos sabemos que no es el corazón de los joven citos lo hacen pasar noches en vela.

-Yo señor! ¿Pensar en Feliciano así?. Preguntó mientras se ponía una mano en el corazón pero parecía listo para reírse. - Si son palabras de un amantñisimo preceptor.

-En que pensaba cuando te deje acercarte a él….- Marcus suspiró y levantó una mirada firme de emperador. Francis no entendía pero estaba acostumbrado a esos pasos súbitos de la risa a ala seriedad.

- Yo solo trato de hacer el bien de mis nietos Francis. Y su bien es este imperio. Feli es sensible lo sé, y que quiere a Ludwig que es un buen chico, pero es el tercero. Sus hermanos la pasan renta sera ya mucho. Roderich será invalido pero es inteligente y es heredero. ¿Quien es mejor para Feli? Además necesitamos a Ludovicus. Para la campaña de Aljuvas.

Francis suspiró mientras veía en los ojos de su señor la embriaguez de alegría que le daban las mujeres mas bien formadas, en vino fuerte y el hablar de la guerra y pelearla.

* * *

Y aqui está primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado este fic no esta avanzado para nada asi que aun no sé como va a terminar y las parejas fuera de las principales no están decididas todo comentario es bien recibido. Si incluso los flames y los cometarios de talibanes gramaticales. Espero que les haya gustado. Proximo capitulo talvez para la proxima semana.


	2. Ataques

Hola gente aqui vamos con el capitulo dos es un Spanmano pero de proporciones epica, y pensar que nisiuqiera me gusta tanto la pareja. Espero que les guste tratareé de actualizar una o dos veces a la semana según encuentre tiempo. Gracias los que leyeron y pusieron alertas.

* * *

Ataques

La vida es feliz. Y esa ciudad tiene que ser feliz. Tienen que lanzar petardos al cielo y poner lazos de colores en los postes. Y se va a distribuir monedas de oro entre en pueblo y perdonar a prisioneros y armas caballeros a jóvenes. Porque su hermano Feliciano Marqués de Salto Vacheslla se va a casar con un buen partido.

Si su hermano se va a casar, su hermanito osea el menor , el que no es el heredero pero naturalmente se se hará una celebración, igual, no, mejor que la suya para eso. Y se escogerá a un buen partido. Tal Vez a uno mejor que el suyo que asegure que el pobre, el talentoso, el bastardo de Feliciano pueda tener una posición tan elevada como la suya. Aunque no herede. Y claro se casara el mismo día que el presta juramento como heredero. Haciendo que su gran dia sea otro gran día de Feliciano.

Lovino hubiera matado a alguien pero su abuelo al otro lado de la mesa solo le hubiera querido menos así que mastico despacio para no vomitar de la rabia y cuando el almuerzo se acabo salió corriendo a su cuarto.

Lovino se tiró en su cama después de tirar la puerta y romper una escultura regalo de su hermano menor. Apretó la cara y mordió almohada hasta casi hacerse daño para no sentir como lloraba. Funcionó porque no sintió nada hasta que una mano se puso en su hombro y el gritó.

-Sueltáme estúpido Antonio.

Su prometido solo sonrió de lado y deslizo su mano hasta su pelo. Sentandose en la cama cerca de él. Idiota de Antonio, siempre tan tierno, tan dulce como si el imbécil no supiera que lo de ellos es solo un matrimonio arreglado.

-No llores mi Lovi…No entiendo porque lloras deberían estar feliz por tu hermanito yo…

Antonio se callo con la almohada golpeándole la cara. Le dejo un poco confundido porque la almohada no era dura pero el italiano le había pegado con fuerza. Nada grave para un caballero que ha ido a la guerra. Humillante tal vez un poco pero frente al menor Antonio estaba siempre desarmado.

-Todos piensan primero en Feli y así dices que me quieres bastardo. - Casi escupía sus palabras, cuando estaba como en ese momento, poseído por los celos.

Lovino apretó los dientes tanto que dolían mientras seguía llorando. Hubiera golpeado al idiota se Antonio si no fuera porque su abuelo estaba abajo. Y porque Antonio le miraba triste, y eso hacia mas dificil dejar de llorar.

-Lovi. A ti te vana coronar a su hermano solo lo van a casar.

Lovino le dio una miraba rápida y lanzo gemido de rabia. Para no atacar a Antonio porque muy en el fondo sabe que el no tiene la culpa. Pero detesta que le vea llorar. Que sea fuerte porque siente que le necesita y se ha jurado que no se va a apegar a él.

-Si seguro que la boda es mejor que la nuestra- Dijo ya sin mirar a Antonio sino a su armario.

-Lovi, no digas eso. ..-Comenzó a razonar el español

-Y el novio es mejor que tu. - Lovino siguió fijando al armario para poder decir eso ante su prometido.

-Yo no soy tan malo. - Dijo Antonio.

-Si y más importante que tú. - Dijo Lovino para hacer entender que

Antonio bajó la cabeza detestaba sentirse indigno de su chico, de su príncipe.

-No Lovino! Tenemos el mismo titulo!- Después de decir esto Antonio tuvo un Segundo de iluminación y se puso las manos sobre la boca. Francis le va a matar. Pero era muy tarde, tal vez si era indigno de Lovino. Era incapaz d mantener una promesa de caballeros.

-Como?- Furioso se viro hacia el y se limpio la nariz y las mejillas con una de las mangas largas de su camisa. . O sea que sabes quien es? Idiota, y no pensabas decir a mi que soy tu prometido?

Claro no hay anda malo en contrale a tu futuro esposo tus secretos además el joven se veía mas calmado, son casados son una misma alma. Le diría eso a Francis. Tal Vez burlándose de él se olvidara de matarle. Además le aliviaba de la culpa.

-Es con el Duque de Save-Alassen….

Oyó como caía al suelo un jarrón de porcelana china y mojaba la alfombra persa m también vió como Lovino se ponía a llorar de nuevo. Respirando muy fuerte.

Lovino no entendía. Porque su hermano podría casarse con Ludwig que sabia que el quería y el tenia solo su matrimonio arreglado con Antonio porque su abuelo necesitaba honrar a su caballero triunfante.

- Maldito Feliciano. Ojala que le pase todo lo malo y aunque su esposo sea un bastardo con el.

-No seas malo Lovino. - Dijo Antonio tratando de acercarse al italiano con cuidado, con cariño. Recibió un codazo en las costillas.- Y tu el defiendes?

A Antonio la mayoría de golpes de Lovino no le dolían a pesar de sus ropas rojas de lino y de su sonrisa el español había pasado por campos de batalla y sufrido y se había roto muchas cosas. Lo que si el dolía es ver como a veces Lovino podia ser gratuitamente cruel.

-Si, Lovino piensa en el Pobre Feli- Dijo un poco serio. Esperando hacerse oír. Porque reirse de la desgracia de un hermano en apuros es bajo, más si como Lovino y Feliciano los hermanos en realidad se quieren.

-Si pobre Feli casado con el amor de su vida, Ludwing-. Dijo imitando la voz del español.

Entonces no era crueldad pensó Antonio. Es solo que este niño no sabe nada de diplomacia porque prefiere comer y dormir que ir a clases. No debió haber pensado eso de su príncipe. Es tan lindo. Le sonrió acarició la mejilla. Cuando Lovino sintió el abrazo caliente de Antonio se dejo llevar por algunas algunos de segundos, como siempre, por el olor y el cariño se su prometido. Ese espacio de segundos siempre le dejaba a Antonio tiempo para hablar.

-Feli, chiquito por eso tienes que estudiar los títulos aunque no quieras mi amor. Ludwing no tiene ese titulo. Ese es l titulo de su hermano mayor, Roderich.- Dijo con un sonrisa triste a Lovino que se había dejado abrazar aunque estaba tenso, listo para explotar.

Lovino quería decir bastardo y matar a alguien. Pero no sabe si a Feliciano por robarle su día. O a su abuelo porque esa decisión va a hacer llorar a Feli, como siempre.

* * *

Lovino esta malo no? Sim lo sé pero no desesperen todo tiene una explicación y sí también el hecho de que haya dicho que Feli era principe y aquí sea segundón. Me gustan los reviews pero si no hay no pasa nada si lo disfrutan basta. AHora si nadie lo disfruta lo quitaré pero despúes de terminarlo, claro. Me divierto demasiado escribiendole (voz en mi mente: esto es no lj para que andes contando tu vida).

En le proximo capitulo fangirleo y la vida en otro castillo. Chaus


	3. Relaciones

N.A: Dios mio que rapida fue esta actualización les voy a malcostumbrar porque seguro es la única que va ha ser así de rapida. Gracias por los comentarios. Ahora también las cosas se complican un poco.

Lily --- Liechestein, la hermanita de Vash el nombre creo que noe s super conocido.

Mei --- Taiwan, la hermana menor de Yaom el nombre fanon es Mei Mei pero escriviré solo Mei para ella creo

Ervin --- Solo diré que corresponde a Elizaveta, Hungría.

* * *

Relaciones

Las chicas de servicio del palacio de Save hace mucho tiempo se repartieron a los príncipes, era su juego, en las cocinas o mientras limpiaban las cavas o caminaban hacia sus casas.

Había a quien le gustaba los modales y la inteligencia del mayor que siempre agradecía mientras seguía tocando el piano y nunca decía una palabra demás. Luego estaba el carácter salvaje de Gilbert y su toque peligroso también sus medallas ganadas en campaña y su boca de marinero en ropa de aristocrata y claro Ludwig que era educada, calmado pero no estoico que parecía siempre serio y recto. Eran guapos si. Y no tenían esperanzas claro era solo un juego pensar en que harían con ellos. Inventarse historias.

Hay las admiradoras de Roderich, las de Gilbert, las de Ludwig, y un pequeño grupo que optaba por Ervin. De el saben menos que de los principes que es guarda espaldas de Roderich, que viene de lejos y que cuando toma un baño caliente o monta un caballo parece que tuviera más sangre real que su protegido.

No es príncipe pero guapo es. Y además sonriente y caballeroso y sobretodo le conocen y eso hace que al encanto imaginario se sume uno natural del guarda espaldas del Príncipe. Mei es de ese equipo. Del que se derrite cada vez que ve la devoción de Ervin y se ríe con sus bromas sobre lo que hace Ludovicus cuando esta de visita en la ciudad.

Es enérgico y educado. Y cuando le ve Mei se derrite. Y sabe que Lily también, aunque no se meta en esas conversiones porque es el ama de llaves y se supone que debe ser discreta y respetuosa. Si lo es. Pero se le nota que le gusta por eso le dice que mire mientras oye las instrucciones para preparar la cena.

-Pobre Ervin.- Le susurra a su jefa.- A estado así todo el día.

Lily se acomoda el vestido verde le sonríe y mira. Mira a la ventana aburrido y su camisa siempre muy holgada en donde dicen que guarda un puñal le hace ver muy Delgado. Parece triste sí.

-Lily…vamos a hablarle.- Había soltado el cuchillo y ahora tenia su mano sobre una de las mangas del vestido.- Vamos a ofrecerle té…¿No te da pena Lily?

Si el daba pena. Bajo los ojos y se acomodo el pelo corto. Pensando en ir. Pero las puertas de la cocina se abrieron de golpe. Y entró´, con los pelos desarreglados y blancos, la ropa de lodo y la capa sucia Gilbert, Conde de Ilsen .

-Hola bellas- Dijo Gilbert con una sonrisa de lado- ¿Como estamos?- Le sonrió a Lily. - Pueden conseguirme una taza de café, fuerte por favor. Estoy muy muy necesitado de calma después de lo que hizo mi querido padre.

Dio vueltas a la cocina mientras ellas preparaban no sabia que hacer con su cuerpo luego vio a Ervin sonrió.

Después las chicas solo pudieron oír partes de la conversión.

.....................º.....................

Ervíin! ¿Amigo, como no estas limpiado los mocos a mi hermano mientras llora ?

El pecho de siervo subía y bajaba. Respiraba suavemente. Educado y dedicado. Humilde y respetuoso. Tu puedes Ervin, se que puedes.

- Señor Duque,- Dijo con tono seco.- Beso-os las manos.

Gilbert se rió y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-No estés bravo Ervin solo porque haces vida marital con mi hermano no quiere decir que tengas que hacerte el estrecho como él.

Ervin se sonroja primero por el juego de palabras y también por el enojo que comienza a sentir.

-¿Quieres ser un caballerito para mi hermano, no?- Gilbert mueve la cabeza respondiendose.- Huy que pena que no puedas ahora talvez deberías algún día venir conmigo para buscar unas chicas en el pueblo de las que, ya sabes- Dice eso mientras se acerca peligrosamente a la cadera de Ervin.

Le pegó un golpe en el hombro. Ese que los niños saben dar y que hace doler cada músculo del brazo.

-Estás loco idiota.- Dijo el duquecito pensando en como vengarse y decidiendo que pegarse con un guarda espaldas no es buena idea. - Solo estaba bromeando.

Aún un poco sonrojado Ervin vira sus ojos verdes hacia él.

- Lo siento mi señor, pero no puede hablar así de su hermano, Y de mí podrías mostrar un poco de consideracion y sensibilidad!- Se asusto de su propio grito. - Digo…como consejo….alto…señor….Majestad.

Gilbert se seguía fregando el hombro pero ya no parecía fui enfadado.

-Huy! Perdón , mencionar un cabaret hace doler los oídos del esclavo.

Negó con la cabeza. Mientras suspiraba.

-Salir al pueblo con usted sí señor. Recuerde que soy un esclavo de su padre y como tal no puedo abandonar la encinta del palacio sin autorización real.

Gilbert se olvidaba de eso. Esclavo de elíte, sí. Pero esclavo al final de cuentas. Fue como que si hieran las paces porque los dos se acomodaron apoyados a la pared.

- Otra genial idea de mi señor papi. - Dijo torciendo lso ojos rojos. - Igual que su asombroso plan de boda.

Le apoya. Totalmente. Ludwig y Roderich no sabían enojarse pero estarían en sus cuartos el uno tocando obras muy rápidas y agitadas el otro queriendo entender que eso no es injusto y porque tiene que aceptarlo.

- Sí, da pena ver al su joven hermano así.

Gilbert le miró y le saco la lengua.

-Si, obviamente, y Roderich no te da pena no.

Le sacó la lengua también antes de responder. Olvidandóse de ser respetuoso.

-Que obsesión con su hermano, Duque. Acaso se debe a que a pesar de ser invalido y callado las jovencitas le miran mas a él…

-Te lo prohibo hablar así de maravillosa persona. Yo tengo más admiradoras que cualquiera de este reino. Envidioso.

Ervin reprimió un sonrisa. Mientras miraba por la ventana el día que se acababa. Sin que nadie lo hubiera disfrutado.

-Por eso su padre dijo que estaba desesperado por encontrarle pareja no?

Gilbert se sonrojó-

- Oye! Es que no encuentra la persona digna de mi grandeza-

Ahora Ervin se tuvo que reir, se puso la mano sobre la boca para parar.

-Por una vez le doy la razón a su papá- Los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban la platería sobre la mesa- Solo esta vez.

Apegando-se mas a Ervin y bajando la voz pudo responder bastante seguro que nadie le escuchaba.

-Solo te lo digo porque se que tu odias a mi padre con ganas Ervin.- Movió los ojso verdes para buscar curiosos.- Les parte el corazón a mis hermanos y solo por las rutas de comercio del Arilio. Marcus nos va a dejar que vendamos nuestros productos por ellas a cambio de la unión y el apoyo en la campaña.

La oscuridad que se había instalado afuera parecía entender los secretos. El corazón de Ervin le latía en el pecho por saber un secreto de estado. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los rojos y durante un rato solo se miraron preocupados, entendiendo.

-Otra guerra

-Sí.

-Señor! Su café esta listo disculpe señor la tardanza- Ervin y Gilbert se sobresaltaron - Hubo que moler el café dos veces señor.

Gilbert sonrió. Y se acercó a la chica de pelo negro con sonrisa predadora.

-Ningún problema preciosa, vienes a tomar café Ervin.

Lily que había salida vio como antes de ir, Ervin tenia una cara de entierro, como ceró los ojos y se los froto un momento. Para despues formar una sonrisa mientras miraba afuera. Le derretia, si

* * *

Bueno gente eso fue. Tengo uan duda sobre un pairing: Quieren FrUK? Francia x Inglaterra con Candá y Alfred como sus hijos? o Arthur con Alfred....no me decido. Para nada. Bueno espero que les esté gustando. Más personajes apareceran tambien.

En el proximo capitulo, té y gatitos.


	4. Acuerdos

N.A.: Gracias por sus gentiles comentarios. Me ayudan mucho a continuar con sus ideas y propociciones además creo que eso contribuye a que suba tan rapido los capitulos es menos de una semana eso en mie s milagroso es que realmente nme esdtá encantado esta historia. Gracias tambien a quien la esta siguiendo silenciosamente. Espero que les guste este capitulo.

* * *

Acuerdos

Pobrecito Feliks hubiera sido buen rey, eso dicen todos los nobles, todos sus servidores y todos los de su barrio que saben la situación.

Pero ser hijo de rey no basta para ser el jefe de los zaporogas. El cuerpo de élite del rey que vino un dia del norte y son los mejores mercenarios con las costumbres mas extrañas. La gente no les entiende y sobre ellos no hay libros en la biblioteca.

Eligen a su rey a mano alzada entre las familias notables. Y claro el padre de Feliks había sido un jefe amado porque luchaba como nadie y su hijo no era débil. Pero se vestía demasiado bien y hablaba de apoyo estrategico a sus jefes italianos. No como Iván que hablaba de mantenerse libre, obtener privilegios, matar a quien quisiera asimilarlos y, obedecer solo a lo que querían.

Era un gigante Iván. Metro noventa, noventaicinco. Y mientras Feliks tenia como consejero a un guerrero joven, Toris. Iván se tenia de guarda espaldas, consejero y guia a si mismo. Y estaba loco y pensaba como un niño pero nunca perdió una pelea. Desde ese día , Feliks vivía en una casa grande pero no lujosa de Porto Sarina el pueblo más cercano al Castillo de los Convieri. Rogando que su primo se olvide de matarle.

Conocía a los zaporogas y no tenia que perder porque . Por eso pensaron en él. Se equivocaron.

Agarrando la taza de té moviendo las manos y el pelo rubio.

-No, osea, como que estas totalmente mal.- Dijo levantando una ceja hacia el americano- No vas a poder convencerles de conspirar contra el rey. Ni yo tampoco. Tienen que convencer a Iván y mi primo y hello! - Dijo mientras sonreía aun más y movía su mano libre.- Está loco.

Alfred no pierde las esperanzas. Casi nunca.

-Pero eres un de ellos Feliks y puedes hablar en su idioma y convencerles. O podrías hacer un plan para levantar a tu gente contra Iván. No solo por ti sino por ellos.- Le sonrió a Feliks que tomaba él té mirando a las cortinas.- Tienes que llevar a los zaporogas a la libertad. A la libertad de verdad a que decidan por ellos y no por un líder absoluto que….

-Les gusta el salmón para un uniforme?- Feliks se puso un mechón detrás de la oreja- No, disculpa es que estabas diciendo cosas tan lame. Y me acordé que tengo que darle un regalo a Liet por su cumpleaños. Por una vez que mi primo me va a dejar verles eso está como super importante sabes?

Arthur solo miraba a su té, se estaba acabando. No tenían tiempo para perder en esto.

-Feliks. No puedes conseguir que Toris te ayude como consejero de Iván? Se que el y tu son cercanos.

Feliks se rió.

-Hay Arthur, osea, como que estás perdido no? Liet ya no s consejero es ahora como sirviente y ya no tiene poder además tiene que ser devoto a su - Levantó los dedos para hacer como comillas.- Amo y señor.

Alfred va a abrir la boca de nuevo pero Arthur se levanta y se despide antes.

-Arthur, no nos podemos ir, me estaba haciendo caso se que le podemos convencer. - Le susurra sin notar que de todad formas habla demasiado alto.

-Si tienes tiempo que perder, inútil. - Dijo realmente bajo y le sonrio a Feliks antes de irse.

Cuando salieron Alfred le miró con una sonrisa de lado.

-Otra de tus ideas que no funciona. Que raro. Y luego preguntas porque no te hice caso a la hora de hacer mi vida. Hubiera terminado tan mal como ese loco de tu amigo. O tú.

Arthur daría algo para poder tomarse esto con la sonrisa estúpida de Alfred y Feliks. Pero para ellos es un juego y para es una alta traición.

..................º.....................

Iván apoyaba su peso en la pipa zaporoga. El arma tradicional de los guerreros del Norte inspiraba miedo pero era la espada que guardaba en el cinto lo que haría daño de verdad.

Le hubiera gustado que alguien tratara e matar a Marcus solo para ver como se arreglaría para matarlo. Que uno de esos nobles se parara y subiera las tres escaleritas que les sepraban de la platea donde estaba el rey y sacra la espada. Esos nobles aguerridos en espada tienen que ser mejores que los campesinos insatisfechos.

Sería divertido le libraría de esa ceremonia aburrida donde lo único nuevo era el temblor en el labio y el rojo de los ojos de Feliciano. En Lovino es normal.

Es gracioso pensar que los dos nietos del rey pasaron la noche llorando como criaturas. Son raros. Puede entender a Lovino porque los celos son verdaderos y son poderosos pero no lo que siente Feliciano por el rubio. Le parece que se debería dar cuenta que puede seguir teniéndole como amante o algo y que lo que recibirá es mucho mejor.

Reprime un bostezo.

- El matrimonio de mi nieto traerá la grandeza e una alianza continental no solo a mi casa sino a todos nosotros que como clase elegida para dirigir esta nación. - La voz cálida y ronca de Marcus lleno las paredes.

Todos aplaudieron y Ivan miro como temblaban las manos de Feliciano y la sonrisa triste y aburrida de Francis.

- Por eso firmará Lovino Príncipe de Convieri la dote de su Primo que no es una tierra entregada a los germánicos, Sino una tierra que se divide que le pertenece a Feliciano para que aumente su grandeza.

Lovino se apretaba el brazo con fuerza y poco a poco se lo iba torciendo..

Le gusta esa furia a Iván. Pero el gustaba más la presencia poderosa de Marcus que podía obligar a sus dos nietos a ir contra su cabeza su corazón contra ellos mismo por miedo y respeto a él.

Lovino comenzó con voz clara.

-Yo, Príncipe heredero de Covienri legó, como dote a mi hermano Feliciano: El Marquesado de Salto Vacheslla, la responsabilidad y tributos debidos por la villas libres de Porto Sarina, Cabria y Canto-Ishmela así como- Iván miró como los dos nietos parece que iban a llorar mientras Marcus sonreía satis fecho.- así como acepto su soberanía y le reconozco Príncipe de todos los territorios que viniéramos a conquistar en tierras de Aljurve.

Todos aplaudieron.

* * *

Y eso fue. Hubo poco de Us y Uk pero creo que bajo pedido serán los dos los que estarán juntos. Y Europa del Este va apareciendo. Los revolucionarios que les prometid tambien irán haciendo acto de precencia. Siento el acento de Polonia que no parece anda rate de hacerle tipo niña rica latina pero sé que no lo logré.

Los zaporogas, la tribu de Iván están robados de la realidad. Los hice pensando vagamente en los cosacos que son un pueblo semi-nomada de Rusia y unos grandes guerreros que eran la fuera de élite del zar y lo siguieron siendo un tiempo despues de la revolucion. El nombre zaporoga viene de una tribu de cosacos zaporogas de Ucrania, famosos por mandar una carta burlandose del sultán de Turquía cuando les pidio que se rindiera. Su jefe era Iván Tzirkos.

Todo comentario es bien recibido. Hasta la proxima.


	5. Promesas

N.A: Disculpen el retraso otra semana horrible y la que se viene parece que será peor. Pero bueno cumpliré al menos con uan actualización semanal en las vacaciones dentro de dos semanas talvez haga más actualizaciones semanales. Gracias por todo su aopyo. Esta vez hay 3 OC que son solo relleno.o y aparecen Gupta (Egipto) y Sadiq (Turquía) lo pongo aquñi porque son emnos conocidos así que talvez alguien no lo sabe. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Estrategias

La gatita se estiró hasta alcanzar el borde de la ventana y subió, empujando el brazo de Roderich. Un poco molesto el chico la apartó. ¿Que quería? Si era estar con su dueño que saliera. No necesitaba molestar. Pero la gatita quería mirar, como él.

Roderich fijó su mirada afuera, donde Ludwig se sentaba con Kiku , mientras tomaban té. Y hablaban de Felicano. Que más podía ponerle esa cara de tristeza a su hermano.

Estúpido sentimental, niñito escandaloso, nunca pensó eso de Ludwig, le decepcionaba, le daba vergüenza, pero sobretodo le daba rabia de él mismo.

-No es mi culpa.-Murmuró Roderich mirando a la gatita.- A mi también me vana casar y yo no pedí a Feliciano pero no estoy llorando por las esquinas. Estoy obedeciendo a nuestro padre con humildad, como debe ser, sin esa cara de entierro de Ludwig. ¿Que más puedo hacer, no puedo rebelarme o si?

Siempre había sido obediente Ludwig y él, entendían. Tal vez su hermanito perdería a Feliciano pero Roderich perdería las tardes en las que conversaba con Ervin y los paseos con Gilbert. Aun así sentía que él amor contaba más pero no podía ir a disculparse porque no es su culpa.

-¿Que quieren que haga?- Preguntó e nuevo mirando al animalito.

La pregunta era demasiado ado difícil para la gatita atigrada que salto de la ventana y salió. Afuera el sol calentaba un poco la hierba y Kiku no sabía que decir exactamente.

- Es mejor para él no? Que mi hermano sea el heredero le hará príncipe así van a estar bien.

Era complicado como esas preguntas de lógica que de pequeño le hacia su hermano. Porque si decía que sí que Feli va a estar bien sin el Ludwig se sentiría mal. Si decía que no estaría bien se procuraría por su hermano y su amigo.

Sin saber que hacer el chico más pequeño puso la mano sobre la de su amigo. Ludwig se sonrojó porque ellos normalmente no se tocan, la verdad el único que le toca es Feli y Kiku se puso un poco incomodo también. Pero se sintió mejor cuando el rubio cogió su mano y murmuró

"Gracias"

La gatita se sentó cerca de ellos y se frotó en la ropa de Kiku que como que si se hubieran comunicado por telepatía miró hacia al ventana. Haciendo que Roderich se escondiera avergonzado.

..........................º...........................

-No tengo que ver con esto. En nada.

Temblando, Arthur dijo que sí. Él, es un gran espadachín y segundo al mando de una revolución. Pero está bien temblar porque Vash prefiere esos nuevos inventos asiático de pólvora que usaban solo los ladrones y los cobardes a la espada noble. Y tiene una de esas cosas apuntando directamente al estomago de Arthur.

El chico de pelo bien peinado y ojos duros no se había hecho rico por nada. Y si le respetaban sin títulos de nobleza era porque se había hecho respetar. Siempre. O y porque era bueno con el dinero, sabia con quien meterse.

Arthur por ejemplo un idiota que se había metido a revolucionario por amor pero es un hombre de honor y tiene tierras para hipotecar. Necesitaba dinero para su revolución y Vash se lo iba a dar. Aunque era aliado de Ludovicus. Porque por eso mismo el rey de Save-Alessan hacia negocios con un niño burgués, porque sabía que Vash tenia el dinero suficiente para ayudar a desestabilizar la politica y guiar la economia. Y que iba a hacerlo si podia. Y en este préstamo solo habia ganancias porque Arthur necesitaba el dienro para armas y el necesitaba tener alguien entre los revolucionarios por si funcionaba.

- Si se te escapa mi nombre te juró que te arrepientes. Estoy invitado a la boda de su Majestad Roderichm no soy un terrorista, así que no me interesan tus guerritas. - Respiraba fuerte y seguía clavando la mirada en Arthur.

-Y Cuando te revolución falle me vas a pagar los intereses y a dar tus tierras.

Arthur detestaba a Alfred en ese momento porque no pudo evitar pensar en esos ojos azules y en su sonrisa y contra su voluntad respondió-

-No va a fallar.- Alto, fuerte, con los ojos verdes brillando,m como un héroe, como lo hubiera dicho Alfred.

Vash acercó más la pistola.

-Bien por ti, me pagas igual, ahora hasta luego, que tenga un buen día.

Vash no dejó de apuntarle hasta que Arthur estuvo fuera de su jardín.

..........................º..........................

Gupta miró a Abderrahmane y a Rabab que aburridos se apoyaban en sus armas. Khaled tan bonito y tan joven y en sus ropas nuevas jugaba con sus pulseras. Rabab se dio cuenta de la mirada de Gupta.

- ¿A que horas decías que va a venir tu amigo?

El egipcio suspiró.

- Sadiq va a venir. - aseguró.

- Estará ocupado- dijo Khaled sonriendo- cuidando a su prisionerito.

Rabab dio una sonrisa picara y Abderrahmane se rió. Gupta también dio algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Aljurves es un territorio inmenso con diferentes pueblos dominados por diferentes señores de la guerra. Ellos cinco son los del lado oeste son como ocho en total y saben todo los unos de los otros en parte porque se reunen siempre y en otra parte porque se tienen más que espiados los unos a los otros.

Por eso todos se habían enterado de como Sadiq casi suplicó a su joven prisionero extranjero que volviera para ser su esposo. Y no dejaban de burlarse hasta ahora. Solo Gupta sabia que entre ellos dos había habido desde siempre esas chispas y que Heracles solo estaba esperando que Sadiq se le declarara para entregarse.

-Hablando del rey de Roma.- Dijo Rabab con esa voz caramelosa que tenia.- Como va la servidumbre Sadiq?

Sadiq levantó una ceja y fingió no entender. Son los años pensó Gupta que se acordaba de Cuando Sadiq sacaba la espada por mucho menos.

- Mientras ustedes chismeaban como señoras yo estaba preocupándome de la expedición que Marcus y Ludovicus mandarán contra el lado oeste de Aljurves.

- Y que decidiste?- Preguntó Khaled con respeto por ser más joven.

- Esta es mi idea. Somos señores de la guerra pero seria estúpido meternos en una, tenemos oro, gracias al Creador, así que propongo contratar mercenarios para defender la frontera. Si pasan la frontera atacaremos.

La idea les había gustado. Nadie preguntó que mercenarios serían porque sabían que seguramente Sadiq tenia algo en mente. Al fin de cuentas era el quien había dominado al pueblo de los caballeros del las planicies que ahora lo adoraban y que tenia un esposo extranjero. Era el buen diplomático del grupo.

* * *

Vieron, esta ves sí hubo una gatita XD. El próximo capitulo la boda aunque creo que no describiré demasiado la ceremonia. Asi que mucho de Feli, Roderich y sus respectivas familias. Oh los reyes de Aljurves se enteraron...como lo harían?

Y los pairings como le dije a alguien no están para nada decididdos por ejemplo Kiku. Tendrá un rol mayor mas tarde. Pero por el momento solo de Bff de luwig me gusta la dinamica del eje. Si sienten que estoy olvidandome de algun personaje que ya introduje no duden den decirlo. Cualquier sugestión o comentario es bienvenido.

Hasta la proxima.


	6. Estrategias

N.A: Disculpen el retraso otra semana horrible y la que se viene parece que será peor. Pero bueno cumpliré al menos con uan actualización semanal en las vacaciones dentro de dos semanas talvez haga más actualizaciones semanales. Gracias por todo su aopyo. Esta vez hay 3 OC que son solo relleno.o y aparecen Gupta (Egipto) y Sadiq (Turquía) lo pongo aquñi porque son emnos conocidos así que talvez alguien no lo sabe. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Estrategias

La gatita se estiró hasta alcanzar el borde de la ventana y subió, empujando el brazo de Roderich. Un poco molesto el chico la apartó. ¿Que quería? Si era estar con su dueño que saliera. No necesitaba molestar. Pero la gatita quería mirar, como él.

Roderich fijó su mirada afuera, donde Ludwig se sentaba con Kiku , mientras tomaban té. Y hablaban de Felicano. Que más podía ponerle esa cara de tristeza a su hermano.

Estúpido sentimental, niñito escandaloso, nunca pensó eso de Ludwig, le decepcionaba, le daba vergüenza, pero sobretodo le daba rabia de él mismo.

-No es mi culpa.-Murmuró Roderich mirando a la gatita.- A mi también me vana casar y yo no pedí a Feliciano pero no estoy llorando por las esquinas. Estoy obedeciendo a nuestro padre con humildad, como debe ser, sin esa cara de entierro de Ludwig. ¿Que más puedo hacer, no puedo rebelarme o si?

Siempre había sido obediente Ludwig y él, entendían. Tal vez su hermanito perdería a Feliciano pero Roderich perdería las tardes en las que conversaba con Ervin y los paseos con Gilbert. Aun así sentía que él amor contaba más pero no podía ir a disculparse porque no es su culpa.

-¿Que quieren que haga?- Preguntó e nuevo mirando al animalito.

La pregunta era demasiado ado difícil para la gatita atigrada que salto de la ventana y salió. Afuera el sol calentaba un poco la hierba y Kiku no sabía que decir exactamente.

- Es mejor para él no? Que mi hermano sea el heredero le hará príncipe así van a estar bien.

Era complicado como esas preguntas de lógica que de pequeño le hacia su hermano. Porque si decía que sí que Feli va a estar bien sin el Ludwig se sentiría mal. Si decía que no estaría bien se procuraría por su hermano y su amigo.

Sin saber que hacer el chico más pequeño puso la mano sobre la de su amigo. Ludwig se sonrojó porque ellos normalmente no se tocan, la verdad el único que le toca es Feli y Kiku se puso un poco incomodo también. Pero se sintió mejor cuando el rubio cogió su mano y murmuró

"Gracias"

La gatita se sentó cerca de ellos y se frotó en la ropa de Kiku que como que si se hubieran comunicado por telepatía miró hacia al ventana. Haciendo que Roderich se escondiera avergonzado.

..........................º...........................

-No tengo que ver con esto. En nada.

Temblando, Arthur dijo que sí. Él, es un gran espadachín y segundo al mando de una revolución. Pero está bien temblar porque Vash prefiere esos nuevos inventos asiático de pólvora que usaban solo los ladrones y los cobardes a la espada noble. Y tiene una de esas cosas apuntando directamente al estomago de Arthur.

El chico de pelo bien peinado y ojos duros no se había hecho rico por nada. Y si le respetaban sin títulos de nobleza era porque se había hecho respetar. Siempre. O y porque era bueno con el dinero, sabia con quien meterse.

Arthur por ejemplo un idiota que se había metido a revolucionario por amor pero es un hombre de honor y tiene tierras para hipotecar. Necesitaba dinero para su revolución y Vash se lo iba a dar. Aunque era aliado de Ludovicus. Porque por eso mismo el rey de Save-Alessan hacia negocios con un niño burgués, porque sabía que Vash tenia el dinero suficiente para ayudar a desestabilizar la politica y guiar la economia. Y que iba a hacerlo si podia. Y en este préstamo solo habia ganancias porque Arthur necesitaba el dienro para armas y el necesitaba tener alguien entre los revolucionarios por si funcionaba.

- Si se te escapa mi nombre te juró que te arrepientes. Estoy invitado a la boda de su Majestad Roderichm no soy un terrorista, así que no me interesan tus guerritas. - Respiraba fuerte y seguía clavando la mirada en Arthur.

-Y Cuando te revolución falle me vas a pagar los intereses y a dar tus tierras.

Arthur detestaba a Alfred en ese momento porque no pudo evitar pensar en esos ojos azules y en su sonrisa y contra su voluntad respondió-

-No va a fallar.- Alto, fuerte, con los ojos verdes brillando,m como un héroe, como lo hubiera dicho Alfred.

Vash acercó más la pistola.

-Bien por ti, me pagas igual, ahora hasta luego, que tenga un buen día.

Vash no dejó de apuntarle hasta que Arthur estuvo fuera de su jardín.

..........................º..........................

Gupta miró a Abderrahmane y a Rabab que aburridos se apoyaban en sus armas. Khaled tan bonito y tan joven y en sus ropas nuevas jugaba con sus pulseras. Rabab se dio cuenta de la mirada de Gupta.

- ¿A que horas decías que va a venir tu amigo?

El egipcio suspiró.

- Sadiq va a venir. - aseguró.

- Estará ocupado- dijo Khaled sonriendo- cuidando a su prisionerito.

Rabab dio una sonrisa picara y Abderrahmane se rió. Gupta también dio algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Aljurves es un territorio inmenso con diferentes pueblos dominados por diferentes señores de la guerra. Ellos cinco son los del lado oeste son como ocho en total y saben todo los unos de los otros en parte porque se reunen siempre y en otra parte porque se tienen más que espiados los unos a los otros.

Por eso todos se habían enterado de como Sadiq casi suplicó a su joven prisionero extranjero que volviera para ser su esposo. Y no dejaban de burlarse hasta ahora. Solo Gupta sabia que entre ellos dos había habido desde siempre esas chispas y que Heracles solo estaba esperando que Sadiq se le declarara para entregarse.

-Hablando del rey de Roma.- Dijo Rabab con esa voz caramelosa que tenia.- Como va la servidumbre Sadiq?

Sadiq levantó una ceja y fingió no entender. Son los años pensó Gupta que se acordaba de Cuando Sadiq sacaba la espada por mucho menos.

- Mientras ustedes chismeaban como señoras yo estaba preocupándome de la expedición que Marcus y Ludovicus mandarán contra el lado oeste de Aljurves.

- Y que decidiste?- Preguntó Khaled con respeto por ser más joven.

- Esta es mi idea. Somos señores de la guerra pero seria estúpido meternos en una, tenemos oro, gracias al Creador, así que propongo contratar mercenarios para defender la frontera. Si pasan la frontera atacaremos.

La idea les había gustado. Nadie preguntó que mercenarios serían porque sabían que seguramente Sadiq tenia algo en mente. Al fin de cuentas era el quien había dominado al pueblo de los caballeros del las planicies que ahora lo adoraban y que tenia un esposo extranjero. Era el buen diplomático del grupo.

* * *

Vieron, esta ves sí hubo una gatita XD. El próximo capitulo la boda aunque creo que no describiré demasiado la ceremonia. Asi que mucho de Feli, Roderich y sus respectivas familias. Oh los reyes de Aljurves se enteraron...como lo harían?

Y los pairings como le dije a alguien no están para nada decididdos por ejemplo Kiku. Tendrá un rol mayor mas tarde. Pero por el momento solo de Bff de luwig me gusta la dinamica del eje. Si sienten que estoy olvidandome de algun personaje que ya introduje no duden den decirlo. Cualquier sugestión o comentario es bienvenido.

Hasta la proxima.


	7. Convenios

N.A: ¿Comó vamos? Me pregunto a estas alturas si alguien se acuerda de esta historia que ha estado parada por lo menos un mes completo. Estoy muy apena de no haber podido actualizar pero en mis vacacioens tuve problemas. Pero pienso seguir actualizando, gracias por los comentarios y por las lecturas. Tratare de subir el proximo viernes otro capitulo.

* * *

Convenios

Ervin se paraba recto viendo como los costureros visten a su señor. No se siente bien. Esa mañana está haciendo un día claro pero sin sol. Claro y azul y hace frió que le hace temblar como no le hicieron temblar las campañas de invierno.

El olor de perfumes le da nauseas y le aprieta el bajo vientre y mirar la piel de la espalda de Roderich, blanca, la de la gente que nunca ha ido a una batalla. No le ayuda. No sabe si lo que le da es ganas o ganas de vomitar porque es el ultimo día que va a ver eso.

Cambia de posición, la espada en su cinturón y la daga que esconde contra su pecho el parecen muy pesadas y el dolor bajo el ombligo solo aumento cuando entra por la puerta el olor a un bouquet de flores. Y lego entra el propio bouquet, rosas amarillas, con Gilbert.

Una broma de mal gusto. O una súplica.

Gilbert más guapo que nunca haciendo ruido con las botas de su uniforme militar aún era muy temprano para que lo use pero talvez era para impresionar a Roderich

-¿Ya está lista la princesa de esté pueblo?- Dice y se rie de su broma y los sirvientes ayudando a Roderich no pueden reprimir una sonrisa.

Si es para eso sirve porque el primogénito se quedo admirándole un rato atontado sin prestar atención a los costureros. Mira la capa larga de Gilbert que es negra y su espada y las ropas de seda blanca y negra que flotan y en los bajos que al contrario se apegan a sus piernas.

-Gilbert- Dice Roderich recuperando su voz monótona y un poco aguda; de profesor- Rosas amarillas, fin del amor, celos…que lindo hermano muy propio de ti.

Pero esta sonrojado. En cambio Gilbert se viró y le dio a él las flores. Ervin se demoro un rato en entender y cogerlas. El olor era fuerte pero no se pudo marear está concentrado en la mirada de Gilbert que parecía cansada.

Roderich levanto los ojos.

-Sácale de aquí por favor Ervin.- Ordenó y aunque desviaba la mirada segía sonrojado.

Si. Ervin casi se cae cuando se avanzo a coger a Gilbert por el brazo sin soltar las flores.

Gilbert se dio cuenta de su mal estado pero solo levantó una ceja. Disimulaba bien. Su cuerpo siempre le había ayudado a disimular el dolor en la guerra. Ahora todo le dolía menos de hecho no tenía nada, pero sufría más.

-Suerte hermanito! - Lanzo Gilbert con una sonrisa forzada que solo recibió al espalda de Roderich.

-Permiso señor.

Mientras salían juntos los dos sabían que. Detrás de las bromas de Gilbert y del cuerpo de Ervin que había decidido traicionarle, se escondían sus malos agüeros.

....................................................

-No me toques, ¿Por qué tocas?- Preguntó Lovino mientras le daba un codazo a Antonio que solo se reía.- ¡Soy un príncipe imbécil! ¡Si no quiero no me tocas! ¡Le voy a contara mi abuelo todas las cochinadas que le dijeron a Feli!

Antonio se acercó a Lovino Y cogiéndole del brazo le hizo darse la vuelta... Lovino evitaba mirar a los ojos para no sucumbir.

- Lovino mi amor era necesario.- Dijo el español que hubiera parecido serio si no hubiera tenido un ataque de risa un segundo después cogiendo fuerte a Lovino para que no huya. Con la cabeza para atrás para reír mejor.

-Y tu de que te ríes idiota!

Feliciano sent ado en un diván no podía dejar de reír. Por ver la risa contagiosa de su cuñado y por al vergüenza de los libros con hombres y mujeres desnudos. Feli ya sabía eso le había explicado su abuelo pero las palabras vulgares de Francis y los Conejos de Antonio sobre el amor y la piel le hicieron estar incomodo. Aun soltaba una risita infantil a veces.

Francis estaba mirándole, sent ado en el final del diván interesado uno de esos libros obscenos. Feliz de haber hecho reír a Feliciano que había pasado llorando durante la semana. Lovino y Antonio también estaban felices de eso.

Bruscamente, Francis dejó el libro

-Feli.- Feliciano desvió la atención de su hermano y miró con los ojos chocolate a Francis y su sonrisa inocente de niño, esperando dulces.- Escucha muy bien tu hermano. Eres Príncipe tu también Feli y si tú no quieres Roderich no te toca.- Dice pensando que si él fuera Roderich no habría modo de decirle que no.- Imponte Feli. Sé duro.

Feli tuvo miedo un segundo pensando en quien seria de un hombre que no conocía y para evitar que siga pensando, Francis sonrió se paso una mano en los cabellos rubios y le guiño el ojo.

-Sí quieres acción con tu esposo, en cambio….

Feli sonrió avergonzado. Y Lovino, que seguía resistiéndose a Antonio, miró de lado a su hermano y suspiró. Antes de darle por sorpresa una cachetada a su prometido.

...........................................................

Le gustaría no estar en una silla de ruedas. En ese momento le gustaría poder pararse recto como Gilbert se para ahora con su traje de capa roja y el pelo blanco sobresale entre los invitados. Le gustaría tener ese porte de héroe. No tan chabacano y de cuartel como Antonio ni tan amanerado como el de Francis. Le gustaría poder ser, en estos momentos, como su hermano mayor. Un príncipe el día de su boda.

Pero no. Está nervioso sentado al lado de un niño que parece que ha llorado demasiado. No es admirable. Por eso tal vez los ojos de Ervin se fijan más en su hermano como si no quisiera verle a él. Odia Cuando Ervín se fija más en Gilbert que en él. Odian aún más la sonrisa divertida que Gilbert y Ervin comparten que parece misterioso o triste.

Le molesta. Trata de concentrarse en oir al oficiante para no ver a las filas enormes y desorganizadas de invitados y las flores, los lazos, las velas. Serás un hombre Roderich tu vida cambiará para siempre.

- Que pueda esta Unión ser lazo inquebrantable entre pueblos hermanos.- Y la voz lleno la sala silenciosa.

Tiene que ser un hombre y no sabe qué hacer con Feliciano por eso no se atreve a devolverle las miradas mientras el oficiante dice cosas sobre la religión y el deber. Las palabras nobles que no son como en los matrimonios de plebe donde se desea felicidad e hijos y de caminar por campos de flores.

Por eso ni siquiera les preguntan nada.

-Aceptando esta alianza que, con la ayuda del Sagrado, será eterna.

No se supone que hablen. Pero Feliciano quiere, lo puede ver de reojo la cara totalmente virada hacia él como queriendo verle. Queriendo decirle que le ayude a salir de allí. Roderich endereza la espalda, mira a los vitrales y hace un movimiento de cabeza que es un "Sí acepto". Para que entienda Feliciano que es un hombre derecho. Para mostrarle a su padre que ya es un hombre.

Luego cierra los ojos calculando los segundos que Feliciano se va a demorar en decir que si con la cabeza. Porque no pueden estar casados, no con un gesto de cabeza. No tan pronto. No así, sin querer.

* * *

Un poco de angst en la vida. Espero que no estuviera muy pesado pero habra más acción el proximo capitulo ha y etsa es solo una ceremonia, Habra fiesta pero en le castillo de Roderich y un poco despúes. Roderich, Hungría y Gilbert, no me canso de escribirlos.

En el proximo capitulo: Yao, visitas matrimoniales y dinero


End file.
